courtneysstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Septuple-Edged Sword
Synopsis With only seven campers left on Camp Drama, the remaining players meet Chris at the Dock of Shame, where he declares that the next challenge is a game of hide and seek. Leshawna is befuddled by this announcement, reminding Chris that a similar challenge took place in the second episode. However, to Leshawna's dismay, Chris says that the producers never repeat challenges and always add a new, dangerous twist. This time, instead of being hunted down by Chef Hatchet, the campers will be pursued by Molotov, an angry bear who will pick them off individually until there is only one player left. Finally, Chris warns the final seven to stay away from Chef Hatchet's kitchen at all costs. He then starts the challenge, and once the campers split up, Geoff and Leshawna brainstorm ideas on how to get Lindsay away from Heather. Later, when Heather grows bored of searching for berries with Gwen, Lindsay, and Trent, she bitterly sits down on a tree stump and refuses to go any further. Gwen is disgruntled, and reminds her that finding food is essential, so Heather forces Lindsay to retrieve a bag of potato chips for her from Chef Hatchet's kitchen. Lindsay is initially concerned, reminding Heather that Chris told the players to specifically stay away from Chef Hatchet; however, Heather insists, and after Lindsay obediently runs off, Gwen frustratedly decides to split off from her group. She begins strolling deeper into the forest, eventually meeting up with Izzy, who is in the process of creating a spring trap to capture the bear. The two start to talk about Trent, and Gwen reluctantly opens up to Izzy, admitting that she is in love with him but does not know how to confess this. Izzy advises her to just be honest and upfront, and after Gwen agrees, Lindsay is seen creeping through the main lodge, searching for the bag of chips that Heather previously requested. As soon as she enters the main lodge, Chef Hatchet grabs her and she screams, drawing attention from the bear outside. He immediately kicks her out and Lindsay is almost instantly attacked by the bear; he ends up biting off one of her designer boots and dashing away. Geoff and Leshawna are the bear's next victims, and when they see it approaching, they begin to panic and decide to spurt away. However, they are both tackled to the ground by the bear and, as a result, are eliminated from the challenge. Chris is then heard over the main intercom, informing the three challenge finalists that the first camper to make it to the Dock of Shame will win immunity. Heather is elated at this announcement and begins leading Trent to the dock; however, when the bear appears and grabs him, she decides that invincibility is more important than Trent's safety and runs off. She later encounters Gwen by the main lodge and lies to her about Trent's whereabouts, claiming that he is trapped in Chef Hatchet's walk-in fridge. Gwen is horrified and immediately runs over to the fridge to check, but when she opens it, Heather pushes her inside and shuts the door, locking her in. Later, at the Dock of Shame, Heather wins immunity and Chris declares that Lindsay is out of the competition for being the first player captured in the challenge. The other campers are shocked, but Chris adds that if Heather is willing to give up her reward of a gourmet meal served by Chef Hatchet, Lindsay can stay on the island. Heather selfishly declines, causing Lindsay to finally realize her best friend's true colors. She lashes out at Heather with an expletive-laden rant, shocking everyone, and to make things even more surprising, Trent joins in by telling Heather that the two are officially broken up. Before Lindsay takes her leave, she passionately makes out with Geoff while sticking her middle finger up at Heather. As she walks the Dock of Shame, Gwen playfully teases Trent for dating Heather, prompting him to wrap his arm around her passionately. Heather is furious and storms off in defeat, ending the episode. Cast